Talespin movie; Finding your Roots, part one, Chapter seventeen
Chapter seventeen of Talespin movie; Finding your Roots, part one. Story The good-guys were on their way back to Cape-Suzette now that they got Kit back (Kit having sold that Fairchild Model 24 Argus he had in Winger-City). Now after the Iron Vulture drops them off by the cliffs (in the Sea Duck) the pirates leave to Thembria to see if they can find Rey and Ernie. But what the allies don't know is that the Axis-nations (Thembria, Hounsland, Gerdom, Jepang and others) now have a doomsday war-machine. "Today, is the end of the Allies, the end of a regime that acquiesces to disorder! at this very moment, on a continent far from here the Allies, lies to the world, while secretly supporting the treachery, of the loathsome resistance, this fierce machine which you have built, upon which we stand, will bring an end to the senate! to their cherished fleet! all remaining territories will bow to the Axis-Nations! and will remember this...as the last day of the Allies!" Major Heartworm declares to the crowd of militants under the platform he was on, who raise their fists to cheer, while their new super-weapon begins charging: this weapon was called the Nuclear-Cannon, so named because it is a giant turret complete with atomic-bombs that could give the Lightning-Gun a run for its money. All the militants turn to face it as Heartworm yells out "fire!", and the cannon takes aim and fires a cluster of modified V-1 Buzz-bombs up into the sky, a DFS 194-rocket-plane flew by in awe and playfully races it (it was flying around to celebrate this moment). Up ahead of the projectile was the Iron Vulture, fortunately they were out of the way, but they were amazed at the projectile passing by, "what is that!?" Mad-Dog gasped, but no one had an answer, for now. In Cape Suzette, the good-guys were recuperating: the Jungle-Aces' parents (except Ernie's) were happy their soldier-children were back, but the moment was interrupted by everyone seeing a jet-trail up in the sky. Once the projectile was over Usland it splits-up and each bomb strikes a target: one was the State of Forsynthia, where the populace scream in terror as they're slaughtered. The Higher-for-Hire gang and co all stare in pure shock. "What was that?" Rebecca wonders, "I don't know but it can't be good" Riven answered. They later take the Sea Duck and Jungle Ace over to the Air-force-base, where an old friend of Riven waits. "General Gigantic?" he gasped upon recognizing the massive giganotosaurus who was chatting with Mega, but smiles when he sees the plesiosaur, Baloo and Kit do too, "whoa" Molly awed at him, "oh guys this is my military boss from home General-Gigantic, General, meet my new boss Rebecca Cunningham and her daughter Molly Cunningham, William Wildcat our mechanic, Kit's foster-son Ramón Grizzle the Bearcub, and his childhood friends the Jungle-Aces: Bert McCrane, Sam Hopson, Felix Hipp and Oscar Vandersnoot, and their parents" Riven introduces, "I can see where he gets his name, he's huge" Felix notes, yet his face held a friendly demeanor so he wasn't completely intimidating. Back in Thembria, the Nuclear-Cannon was being prepped for its next target. "Begin charging the weapon" Spigot orders, "yes sir, weapon charging" a female thembrian-militant obliges, and the weapon was being loaded up with a cluster of Nuclear Buzz-Bombs. The target: Cape-Suzette. Back in Usland, the Allies were devising a plan. "The scan-data from our spies has confirmed our fears" Gigantic says, "they've somehow created a super-weapon that fires nuclear-bombs" a Liopleurodon-man adds, "a Nuclear-Cannon" a Sauroposeidon-man interjects, "I'm not sure how to describe a weapon of this scale" the Liopleurodon shrugs since he's never seen a weapon like this before, "it's another Lightning-Gun" an ant-man says, "I wish that were the case: this is the Lightning-Gun" Kit corrects presenting a photo of the pirate's weapon, "and this, is the Nuclear-Cannon" Gigantic adds presenting a photo of the cannon, along with a scale with the Lightning-Gun, which is dwarfed, eliciting amazement all around, "so it's big" Riven dismissed, "how's it possible to power a weapon of that size?" a koi-man asks, "it uses nuclear-radiation, a new more dangerous energy" Gigantic answers, "sir" a female-beetle asks Mega and presents him with a message, "the Axis-nations, charging the weapon again now, Cape-Suzette is the next target" he says, much to everyone's concern, "oh my, without the assistance of Khan-Enterprises we're doomed" Oscar notes, "okay, how do we blow it up? there's always a way to do that" Riven wonders not willing to give up, "Riven's right" Gigantic agrees, "in order for that amount of power to be contained, that thing has to have some thermal-oscillator" the Liopleurodon informs, "found one" Clara points to a spot on the diagrams, "located on the rear" she adds, "if we can destroy that oscillator, it might destabilize the core and cripple the weapon" the Liopleurodon theorizes, "maybe even the landscape around it" the ant adds, "we'll go in there we'll hit that oscillator with everything we got" Riven proposes, "they have defensive artillery that our aircraft cannot get pass" the koi-fish informs, "we disable the artillery" Baloo suggests, then turns to Kit, "have you ever sabotaged anything before Kit-boy?" he asks, "yes" Kit answers, as Baloo figured, "I like these bears" Gigantic compliments, "think you can do that to the artillery?" Baloo asks again, "I can do it" Kit answers confidently, "yeah me too, but we'd have to be there at Thembria" Clara informs, "we'll get you there" Riven vows, "Riven how?" Mrs. Vandersnoot asks, "if I told you, you wouldn't like it" he jokes, "so we disable the artillery, we blow up the oscillator and we blow up their big-gun" Mega concludes, "alright lets go" Gigantic declares and they get a move on. All over the base, light-bomber-planes were being prepped: comprised of Blackburn B-24 Skua-dive-bombers (which were similar to the SBD-Dauntless-bomber in that it was designed to be used with aircraft-carriers and could also function as a fighter) and Miles M.39B Libellula-bomber-craft (an experimental tandem-wing (meaning it has two pairs of wings, but unlike biplanes the wings were placed in front and behind each other rather than above and below)), the Higher-for-Hire gang load gear on the Jungle-Ace since that plane could provide more safety than the Sea Duck. "Baloo check that donal capitator, come on, let's go, Rebecca be careful with those they're explosives" Riven directs, "now you tell me?" Rebecca snaps, Molly and Ramon attempted to help, but Baloo forbids it, "oh no you don't, you're too young" he states, "ah come on" Ramon whines, "no buts, you're staying here, better safe than sorry" Rebecca supplied, the others were in agreement, and Molly and Ramon reluctantly comply, "want me to watch them?" Wildcat asks, "no Wildcat, we might need you on this mission, Oscar will watch them" Riven answers, Ernie's parents walk up to them, and the mother hugs Kit, not caring that he was still dirty, "if you find our son, and your girlfriend, bring them home" she whispers to him, and Kit would make sure they do. Stay tuned for Talespin movie; Finding your Roots, part one, Chapter eighteen Gallery Category:Fanon for the talespin series Category:Fan fiction